


Our Misery

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the fire is gone from her eyes and her voice is as quiet as a mouse. They don't argue or tussle. It's all gone in just a few moments that she left her alone. This isn't the woman she's fought with and for. Which is why Rei can only take a shaky breath, “You're… marrying him?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based about the song I Miss the Misery by Halestrom. Very interesting and a great song to write too that's for sure ovo

For months she's felt like this. A living person made of anxiety and frustration. It seems like that's all she is these days. The happiness and drive to move forward each day gets further and further away. It's hard to smile and exchange pleasant hellos but she does it regardless. Feeling as though she owes her friends that much. To accept this defeat gracefully.

She takes a deep breath as she stands outside the plain brown door. Behind it hides the one woman she cares about more than anyone. Her palms are sweaty under her thin white gloves even as she reaches for the metal handle. The chill creeps through the material as she opens the door.

Her expectations try to prepare her for what she'll see. Everything from the golden tresses to the stark white gown. She's steeled herself for this very moment only to have it shatter before her eyes.

The room is completely empty.

The young woman isn't waiting to be fetched – ready to take the walk to her new life. Violet eyes slowly ease out of their widened state only to narrow dangerously. The vulnerability dares to draw into her heart, the very thing she had just steeled in order to do this. She spins around and storms down the hall, her long black hair flaring out behind her.

This can't be happening. Just this morning she had told herself she'd go through with whatever the love of her life wanted. But if that girl is doing what she thinks she's doing then all is for naught. The dark haired woman rushes past her friends that are waiting for her to bring the bride to be to the double doors. They don't dare say a word, they merely allow her to rush down the corridor and out the rear exit.

The door slings open and bangs against the outer wall, startling the young woman sitting on the bench several feet away. Large, sapphire blue eyes stare over at her full of surprise and maybe a hint of fear. It's not until she goes to move toward her that those eyes redirect to the hands clasped in her lap.

She slams the door shut and stomps over to the woman while trying not to really look at her. The woman seems to shrink inward on herself. Her curled, blonde bangs do well to shadow her face as she bows her head while she wrings her hands. She's everything but what she should be.

"Rei..." she whispers.

"What are you doing out here Usagi? You can't walk out like that!"

Waiting for a response, a sharply yelled insult or anything of that sort. But there's nothing. Usagi merely bows her head even more and bites at her lip. "I just..." She gives a small shake of her head – sending those long blonde tresses shaking beside her head. "...Rei."

It almost sounds like a plea; one that Rei isn't sure how to decode. Personally, she wants to take it one way but she can never be sure with Usagi. Not after becoming so… meek. Ever since Mamoru proposed she's become more and more reserved. She's drawn in on herself and has become a completely different person.

Gone is the spunk and fire in her eyes. Rei even dares to say she's sullen. Especially since she won't react to a thing Rei does. No more banter or roughing each other up. It's all gone in such a short period of time. It drives Rei absolutely crazy. She wants it all back; the screaming, the bouts of pain, the cruel words. And more than anything she misses the rough expression of their love that followed when no one was looking.

**(_)(_)(_)**

"You're… marrying him?"

The disbelief is practically tangible in Rei's voice. Something that makes Usagi seemingly shudder away from her. Instead, the blonde turns to her others friends as they congratulate her again and again. The pleasant and giddy words fill the room to the brim with an atmosphere that makes Rei want to curl up in a ball.

It's not until Makoto jumps to her feet, something about getting the cookies out of the oven, that the other two rush after her. They're left alone once more and it seems to kill them both. As if to answer the question from before, Usagi swallows hard and tries to smile at her. "Uh, yeah. He just asked and I didn't know what to say so-"

"So you said yes." Rei crosses her arms over her chest. "Do you love him?"

"I...I do."

Those simple words are enough to hammer the final nail in the coffin. Rei throws her arms out to the side, "And that's it!? All of it – gone – just because he handed you a ring!"

"Rei… I… It's not like that."

She tries to calm down, letting the dust from her explosive temper settle. Reaching a hand up, she brushes at her face before flicking several strands of hair over her shoulder. The smirk that dresses her face is for show and they both know it. But it's far too easy for them both to just let this play out.

Rei storms past her and towards the front door left slightly ajar; thankful that they decided to meet at Makoto's and not the shrine. She pauses at the door, clutching at it as if hoping on a single thread that Usagi will fight her on this.

"I have to go. I hope you're happy with him."

But she doesn't and Rei commits to her decision. She struts out the door and lets it swing shut behind her. It's all she _can_ do. There's no way she can compete. Not when all she is, is something bad for Usagi – apparently.

**(_)(_)(_)**

To have it all swept away – she's tried her best. But the girl before her isn't _her_ Usagi, but Mamoru's. Not that she plans to let her go so easily now that she has the opportunity much like the one she had thrown away at the beginning. Rei takes a deep breath; tries to stifle her anger the best she can.

"What are you doing out here Usagi?"

"I… don't know."

"What- What do you mean you don't know!? You can't walk out and leave everything like that! You made a commitment!"

Usagi shakes her head again. But Rei refuses to let up, she's hotter than the sun at the moment. Which is exactly why she can stomp over to Usagi and bring her hands up to her hips. "Dammit Usagi. If you don't get back in there-"

"Then what Rei!?"

Said woman is completely taken aback. Not only did the sharp and broken yell catch her off guard, those eyes do. Usagi, having lifted her head up to glare at Rei, has glassy blue eyes that are puffy and red. She's been crying and from the tears dripping down her cheeks even now, she still is. Usagi jumps up to her feet, leaving only a shred of room between them now. Her right arm gestures to the side, "What now Rei!?"

This is the feeling – the euphoric sense that rushes through them both. They cling so desperately to it that it's hard for Rei not to move any faster. She clasps her left hand around Usagi's right wrist. "It should be _me_ at the alter with you and we should be able to do this for eternity. This is just one big joke!"

Usagi can't help but crumble under the words – under the truth. Her knees quiver and she loses her strength. Sinking to the ground, the layers of white pool about her and bunch up against Rei's own crimson dress. Her arm remains raised as Rei dares not to let her go, not now that she has her on her way back.

"Why Usagi?"

Her voice is quieter than it has been all day but Usagi hears it as loud as the bells that ring atop the church. An answer truly isn't needed. They both know why and of the oncoming fear that had settled in them both. The rough interactions began to grow dull for a short span of time and Usagi gave into Mamoru. After all, that was her destiny – the one everyone had seen coming.

"So this is where you two ran off to."

Rei looks over to the door to see not only Minako but Mamoru as well. They stand with nothing but a grin and a small smile on their faces respectively. Minako turns toward Mamoru, "I told you."

He sighs and draws up a hand, rubbing at the back of his short black hair. "Yeah, yeah." Still dressed handsomely in his tuxedo, he strides straight for Usagi. He doesn't dare to pry her hand out of Rei's ironclad grip. Instead he merely kneels down beside the blonde with a compassionate look in his eyes. His tone softens, "I called it off Usagi."

She finally looks over to him with, dare anyone to say, hopeful eyes. "You did?"

A simple nod. "It's alright. Nothing changes. I'll still be there when you need me, but now you can follow your heart like you always do." He leans forward and kisses her cheek. That's all there is to it and he stands back up, returning to Minako's side.

The girl promptly whines, "Rei _always_ gets the princess."

Mamoru chuckles at the pout on the poor blonde's face and begins to tug her back onto the building. "Come on Minako, we should go let the others know that they're okay."

"Haaa… Fine."

As they disappear back into the church, Rei slowly drops to her knees before Usagi. She pulls Usagi into a tight hug; not wanting to let go for the chance that someone else will take her away. She kisses the crown of the blonde's head, lavishing in the realization that she gets to do so. Usagi nuzzles her face into the crook of Rei's neck, breathing in the fresh scent of cinnamon and a crackling fire; she must have meditated before coming today. After a moment Rei finally takes Usagi by the shoulders and pushes her back.

She scowls at Usagi, "If you ever pull this kind of thing again I'm _really_ going to kick your butt."

"Rei!"

"I'm serious. Heel and all." She reaches over and pinches at Usagi's cheek.

In turn, Usagi does the same to her; except she gets a hold of both of Rei's. "Not if I kick your big butt first!"

"Big!? You're the one that's put on the pounds!"

As they tug and pull at each other they eventually topple over with Usagi laying on top of Rei. Their grins shine through even through it all, enjoying every ounce of fight left in their bodies.


End file.
